This invention relates to visible index systems and more particularly relates to large frame visible index record systems wherein a plurality of record cards or card holders are pivotally mounted on a frame or tray in an overlapped edgewise spaced arrangement.
Visible index systems of this general type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,537 to Reid et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,018 to Hopkins. The Reid et al. patent illustrates a visible index system utilizing record cards. The Hopkins patent illustrates a visible index system using pocket card holders upon which a record card or cards may be removably mounted. Visible index systems of this type are applicable to virtually any record keeping function and provide the convenience of high visibility and ready removability. Metal hinges on the cards or card pockets are pivotally mounted on resilient spring steel hangers. The hangers have ends which spring into side channels of the type shown in the Reid et al. patent mentioned above or other suitable retainers. for the hanger ends. With the Reid et al. type of arrangement the cards or card holders are slidable in the mounting tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,268 to Hall and U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,715 to Janssen illustrate a modified mounting system wherein the wire hangers are received in separate notches in the frame or tray for non-slidable mounting.
Another version of the non-slidable mounting of wire hangers in a panel or tray is illustrated by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,594 to Heilman. According to the arrangement disclosed in that patent, a tray intended for vertical mounting is provided with a series of upwardly extending tongues struck from the tray. Mounting rods are dropped or snapped into the openings between the upper ends of the tongues and the wall of the tray. By virtue of the particular mode of mounting, it is not necessary that the rods be resilient.
The use of visible index systems in hospital type applications is well known. Another application of visible index systems is in connection with machinery maintenance where such systems may be used to record, preserve and present such information as maintenance inspections schedules, history of repair, equipment records and the like information. In certain situations, such as with the maintenance and repair of automotive vehicles and aircraft, the recorded information is of such a nature that relatively large capacity visible index systems are desirable.
In such instances, it has been common practice to merely multiply the size of the tray and the number of cards and card holders. For example, visible index systems are available which utilize multiple columns of display cards on a large single frame or tray. Thus, a single large tray may contain as many as 5 columns of display cards and each column may contain as many as 100 cards. According to present practices, such large card holdres are carried by multiple wire hangers attached to the top edge thereof by a pair of hinges for each wire hanger. It is not unusual to use an array containing 100 card holders attached to 500 separate wire hangers. While such systems are satisfactory in a general sense, the manufacturing assembly of a system containing such a large number of hangers is time consuming and costly in a relative sense. In addition, the maintenance of such systems poses problems.